


When We Held Each Other

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time McCree held Hanzo, he never thought that there might be a last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Held Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't actually own the game but I'm in love with this damn ship and wanted some sort of heart wrenching angst which I didn't see much of. So here it is.

When McCree first held Hanzo, it wasn't really that romantic. The archer was drunk and seeking some sort of companionship. Normally, McCree wasn't even allowed so close to the archer unless it was away from onlookers or not on a mission. Might have just been Hanzo being shy. It wasn't like that now.

 

Hanzo was too far gone to care how he looked or what he did. Thankfully, this also meant he didn't care how close McCree was. All because Hanzo was actually very sensitive to peer pressure and ended up drinking himself into a stupor.

 

The cowboy feels like he should have stopped Hanzo at some point with how much the man had been chugging, but he figured if Genji wasn't going to say anything then neither would he. McCree forgot that while Genji had become more enlightened over the years, he still had a twisted sense of humor sometimes. So of course he said nothing until his brother was red in the face and looking ready to keel over.

 

“Leave the cowboy ta deal with the drunk assassin. Damn fine mess they done pushed on me. Guess it ain’t all bad though.” McCree smiled a bit as Hanzo leaned against the man, looking content to have him close and within reach. McCree would find it insanely cute if not for the fact Hanzo wasn't sober and probably wouldn't remember being so casual.

 

When they finally got to Hanzo's room, McCree pulled the drunkard over to the bed and hauled him onto the sheets. He wondered if it was a good idea to change Hanzo since the man would probably be too far gone to dress properly but thought against it. He was about to leave when a tug on his serape made him stop and look at Hanzo who appeared dazed. The man pulled again, mumbling something about 'bed' and 'together'. Was that an invitation to sleep together in the same bed? McCree could see it now, Hanzo waking up and tossing him to the floor, demanding to know why the cowboy was in the same bed as him and if he did something sexual. McCree really wants to say no and leave Hanzo, but the sparkling eyes and pouting lips crumble any resistance he has. McCree sighs, pulling off everything except his shirt and pants, and climbs onto the bed next to Hanzo. When both are under the covers, Hanzo immediately curls into McCree’s side and falls asleep. McCree does the same, arms wrapped around the other man and a grin on his face.

 

Luckily, Hanzo is too hungover to yell at McCree so he settles for some headache medicine and hot tea as an apology.

~~~~

The second time McCree holds Hanzo, the archer is holding him back. It would be kind of romantic, McCree thinks, if it wasn't because McCree was trying to keep him from falling off a building. They had been on a mission after hearing a tip that Talon agents were in the vicinity and were dispatched to get rid of them. Everything had been quiet and there had been no signs of Talon activity so they were about to leave when bombs started going off. Buildings were crumbling and they were trying everything to keep the casualties to a minimum. Then the building Hanzo was on had a chunk taken out and started leaning. The tiles of the roof weren't the best foothold, especially not with metal prosthetics, so it wasn't long before the archer lost his footing and was about to go crashing onto the pavement below. Luckily, McCree got there just in time to grab a hold of Hanzo with one arm and grip the exposed parts of the roof with his metal one. Hanzo was also holding onto McCree, praying they didn't go plummeting to their death but the building was still falling. Hanzo managed to catch a glimpse of one of the balconies on the building they were falling towards.

 

“When I tell you, let go.” McCree was about to argue that if he let go they'd die but Hanzo gave him the look that told him 'don’t argue’. He shut up and let go when Hanzo told him to. They slid down the roof, going faster until the momentum sent them flying off the roof and onto a balcony just below. The building they were just on collapsed just a few feet away and both sighed in relief as the adrenaline in their system calmed down. When they looked at each other, McCree let out a booming laugh while Hanzo could only watch him with curiosity.

 

“Do you normally find near death funny?” McCree shakes his head and holds his aching sides.

 

“Not at all darlin’. Just can't believe that little stunt of yers worked.” Hanzo huffs as if he had experience with falling off buildings before and McCree wonders if he's not far off the mark.

~~~~

When Hanzo holds McCree for the first time, he's a sweaty panting mess and doesn't really know what to do with himself. He wants to cover his mouth with his hands and stifle the noises rising from his throat but he also wants to cling to the cowboy currently looming over him, cocky grin plastered onto his face. Hanzo would gladly knock that grin off of McCree if not for the blinding pleasure taking over his mind. So he does something better.

 

With his arms still hooked around McCree's neck, Hanzo pulls him down and crashes their lips together, muffling his moans and getting rid of that damn grin. Two birds with one stone. McCree doesn't complain, all too happy to kiss Hanzo as he continues to pound into him.

 

When they're done, Hanzo still has his arms around McCree and almost refuses to let go. Almost. He lets go long enough for McCree to clean up and get something for him and Hanzo to cover up their lower halves. When they finally go to sleep, both are holding onto the other and giving small tired smiles.

 

McCree thinks it's the most perfect picture, holding his lover close as Hanzo does the same.

~~~~

All the times McCree held Hanzo, he never thought of the 'last time'. Sure, he imagined old age with both of them retired and cuddling on the couch or something, but he never thought of the very _last_ time he would be able to hold Hanzo. Even worse, old age hadn't shown up yet.

 

So of course, McCree is bitter when he thinks this will be the last chance to hold Hanzo close, to feel the warmth against his skin and to have Hanzo hold him back.

 

But it's only a one out of three situation. He's holding Hanzo, but there's no warmth and Hanzo isn't holding him back, can't because that would take effort he doesn't have.

 

It was supposed to be a quick mission, get their cargo to the specific place and stop any Talon agents from stealing what was being transported. The drop off point wasn't even that far away when it all went to shit.

 

Both Reaper and Widowmaker showed up, along with many lackies all ready for a fight. Luckily, they had enough Overwatch agents that everything was going smoothly until Widowmaker managed to shoot off a couple of the transport vehicle's tires. Hanzo decided he was going to settle it and take her out. McCree sadly had his hands full with the lackies to try and help but he figured Hanzo would be fine. He's seen the man fight.

 

They manage to hold off Talon long enough for Winston and Reinhardt to try and push the vehicle to its destination with only two wheels remaining. The rest kept fighting off Talon and McCree judged that they would prevail by the end of it. His joy was short-lived when a gruff voice on the communicator that sounded much too tired requested back up. McCree was hurrying to go aid Hanzo, fear prickling at his ribs of the possibility of Hanzo being hurt. Hanzo doesn't normally request back up so the scenarios going through McCree's mind aren't good.

 

His mind all but stops when he sees Hanzo's state and that fear he felt before grows into a stabbing ache.

 

He kneels next to Hanzo, assessing the damage and seeing if there's anything he can do. McCree may not be as good at medical attention as Mercy but he figures he can do something. But his mind can't think, still processing the fact that Hanzo has a bullet wound just under his left pectoral along with darkening bruises peppering the visible skin and he also seems to have a split lip.

 

McCree feels like screaming.

 

Thinking he needs to stop the still oozing wound, McCree pulls off his serape and starts gingerly wrapping it around Hanzo's midsection. Moving seems to be painful for Hanzo, of course, if the grunts and hisses are any indication. When the serape is tied, McCree gently moves Hanzo so he's laying on the cowboy's lap.

 

“What in tarnation happened, darlin’?” He speaks softly, trying to keep his voice from trembling. Hanzo grunts in pain as he takes in air to speak.

 

“Went to stop Widowmaker. We fought, I knocked her gun away. I had the upper hand but she was faster. Grabbed her gun and shot me point blank out the window.” That explained the shards of glass scattered around the area. McCree doesn't say anything, only holds the archer as blood begins to seep through his serape. And that's when it finally dawns on McCree that this could be the very last time he's able to hold Hanzo. Hit with this realization, McCree begins to ramble about how Hanzo will be fine, how Mercy will fix him up, how everything will be fine. He doesn't try to look at the overwhelming amount of blood, doesn't think about how cold Hanzo is becoming, and certainly doesn't entertain the thought that Hanzo will die in his arms. He can't let Hanzo die, _won't_ let Hanzo die. Everything will be fine, Hanzo will be _fine._

 

McCree doesn't even realize he's crying until his lover wipes away the tears on his cheek with a smile.

 

“Don't do that, Jesse. You look like a fool.” He said his goddamn name. If movies taught him anything, saying the person's name is a sure sign of death. Hell, they might as well be doing a movie scene, not fighting fucking Talon and getting themselves killed for real. McCree just cries harder, wanting to hug Hanzo but not wanting to aggravate the wound, so he settles for more babbling of after Hanzo is healed.

  
When Hanzo finally slips into unconsciousness, McCree screams, not registering the confirmation of victory for Overwatch or the frantic statements that his companions are on their way.


End file.
